Nostalgic Memories
by awesomenaruto
Summary: This is a sequel to YAJJ's Unexpected Birthday Gift, and is set four years after it. Roy tells his subordinates what happened on his birthday four years ago. Sorry if summary sucks! Most likely a one-shot. Might change in the future.


_Nostalgic Memories_

**Set four years after ****Unexpected Birthday Gift**** by YAJJ. Al got his body back and Ed still has both of his metal limbs. Ed is still a state alchemist and Al travels with him. Roy is Fuhrer, and Ed is a Brigadier General.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor do I own the story Unexpected Birthday Gift by YAJJ. Also some parts in this story are taken from YAJJ's story in order to serve as a flashback, so I don't own that either.**

**Many special thanks to YAJJ for allowing me to use his/her story in order to write a sequel to it! I really hope you like it YAJJ.**

**Lastly, I am sorry if there seems to be too much dialogue, but I wanted to write it that way on purpose! Thank you and enjoy!**

"Uhh!" Ed groaned, "I really don't want to report to that Colonel Bastard! All he's going to do is first praise you for not getting hurt and then lecture me about getting hurt and learning to keep myself out of trouble," Edward sighed.

"First of all, Brother, he's the Fuhrer now, and second, maybe if you didn't do everything so recklessly he wouldn't have to lecture you," Al stated.

"Whatever, let's just get this out of the way," Ed sighed in defeat.

They entered Central Headquarters and made their way to Fuhrer Roy Mustang's office.

When they reached Mustang's office they were greeted with all of Roy's old subordinates from when he was a Colonel.

After saying hi, Al bowed politely to the Colonel while Ed just flopped down on the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table.

"Wow, Fullmetal, you should really pick up some manners from your _younger_ brother," Mustang smirked.

"Well, when I see someone who I should be polite to I will show you my manners," Ed retorted.

"Oh, well I would think the ruler of your country, not to mention your superior would be someone that people would be polite to," Roy said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine," Ed sighed. He then stood up and did a mock salute, not even trying to do it right.

"Well that's better than nothing," Roy sighed as Ed resumed his position on the couch.

Al and Roy's subordinates all sighed, used to this kind of interaction between the Fuhrer and the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"So, let's get down to business. Your report, Fullmetal?" Roy stated with a smirk on his face.

'Wait, why is he smirking? This can't be good. Oh well, I should just tell him why I don't have a report,' Ed thought to himself.

"Yeah, about that, I kind of hurt my flesh arm and couldn't write it. And Al couldn't have written it because there were places he couldn't go into without being a state alchemist," Ed replied sheepishly, while sinking deeper in the couch.

"Yeah, I knew that, I just wanted to hear you admit it. Well, I need that report, so you'll have to give it to me verbally, while standing," Roy stated smugly.

"What? That's not fair! Why do I have to do it verbally while standing when I can write it when my hand gets better?" Fullmetal questioned.

"Once again, I really need that report," Mustang replied.

"You're the Fuhrer, you don't have to hand reports in to anyone anymore so why would it matter when I give it to you? Also, you get to decide how important a report is." Ed stated.

"You're exactly right, Fullmetal, and I have decided that your report is very important and I need it right away. Therefore you are going to give it to me verbally, while standing, in front of everyone," Roy retorted while smirking.

"I don't deserve this!" Ed whined.

"Actually, you do, Edward. Explain to me why is it that on every mission I send you on, you come back with some kind of injury, and yet Alphonse never has a scratch on him? Hm, why is that Fullmetal?" Roy questioned sternly.

Ed was at a loss for words. He tried to come up with something to say and finally when he did, he replied, "It's because he never rushes into anything without thinking up a plan first."

"Exactly," Roy said, "Now for your report,"

"Fine," Ed admitted defeat.

After about three hours of reporting a very detailed report to Mustang, Edward was finally given permission to sit down, which he did so gladly. After about two hours of reminiscing between everyone in the room, Roy cleared his throat and said, "Now that we have finished here, I order you to go to the hospital to get checked up, Fullmetal."

"What? You can't make me go to the hospital if I don't want to!" Ed yelled in disbelief.

"Oh, really, two words Edward, Court Martial," Roy replied smugly.

"Yeah, as if I will believe that one, Fuhrer Bastard," Ed retorted.

"Okay, if you don't believe that one, then I have another one for you. What about house arrest for a whole month," Roy replied.

"Oh, wow, a month just sitting in my dorm with Al, what will I do?" Ed replied dramatically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you would be under house arrest in my house, with me to keep you company, and no Al for a whole month," Roy replied, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell? You can't do that!" Ed shouted.

"Actually I can, Edward. And if need be I will use force," Roy replied.

"This isn't right! Fine, because you actually are a person that would do something like that, now that I think about it, I will go to the hospital. But first, why do you care so much about what happens to me and Al? I never said I wanted you to be my father or that I ever saw you as one!" Ed screamed.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I'm one-hundred percent sure!" Ed replied.

"Well that's not what you said four years ago," Roy replied smugly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ed asked, embarrassed because he knew very well what Roy was talking about.

"Hey boss, what are you talking about?" Havoc asked Roy.

"Oh, just the day when Fullmetal told me his real feelings for me in a letter," Roy replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Well tell us what happened! We would really like to know that!" Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, and even Riza said eagerly.

"Sure, why not!" Roy stated.

"Nooo! Don't tell them!" Ed screamed, while blushing.

"Aw, why not Ed? You just disappointed me when you said you don't see me as a father, when you and I both know that it's the other way around," Roy smirked.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, I do see you as a father figure, just please don't tell them! It's so embarrassing!" Ed pleaded.

"Too late! Equivalent exchange, right? You hurt me, so now instead of hurting you back, I'm going to embarrass you," Roy said.

"Fine, go ahead, that's true," Ed sighed, realizing that Roy was actually right.

"Well to begin, it was on my birthday four years ago. Ed and Al couldn't come, but when everyone except for Riza and I left, I received a package from Ed and Al. I opened it and found to letters, one from Ed and the other from Al. I read them and in them Ed basically said that he doesn't want me to die, and that he appreciates all the help that I've given him and Al, while Al also said thanks for the help and he also said something interesting. He said that he and Ed consider me the closest thing to a father that they have had, and he said that Ed made him promise me not to tell anyone, but I believe that what he told me right now allows me to break that promise. Then I opened a box and found this lighter," he said as he took the lighter given to him by Ed and Al out of his pocket. He showed everyone the inscription written by Ed in alchemy and the transmutation circle inscribed on it.

"So, what happened next? I doubt you left it at that," Fuery asked.

"Well, after that I raced to the train station since I read in Al's note that they would be leaving early in the morning. There I found them and I showed them the lighter. As soon as Ed saw it he became so embarrassed that he blushed a lot. He also told me not to let anyone see it. Then I asked them why they bought this for me and Al said because they wanted him to be safe. Afterwards Ed started to leave, but when I called his name he turned around and taking him by surprise I hugged him tightly. He started to blush even more now and told me that we were in a station and that people could see us. But even so, it looked like he was enjoying himself since he didn't try to pull away from me. But he also said that this was embarrassing to him, but I told him that the station could put up with something like this and anyway I was dressed in civilian clothes so no one would wonder. Then I commented on his lack of height and also talked to Al and they left," Roy said, once again smirking at Fullmetal.

Everyone stared at Fullmetal, trying to contain their laughter, and teasing comments.

"Stop it!" Ed blushed a deep shade of red.

Everyone once again tried not to laugh again, but not in a mean way as if they were making fun of him, but in a way of endearment, since everyone cared about the two Elric Brothers deeply.

"Okay, settle down, I think we've all had a good laugh, but seriously, I love you two boys as my own sons with all my heart," Roy stated seriously.

"I love you too, Fuhrer!" Al cheerily replied.

"I love you too," Ed muttered under his breath.

"What as that, I don't think we heard you," Roy, Riza, and Havoc all said at once.

"I said, I love you too!" Ed shouted, though not angrily.

"And since I love you like my sons, Ed, I will accompany you to the hospital, since I don't trust you to be openly honest with the doctor," Roy said, with a smile on his face.

"Uhh! This is torture!" Ed whined.

"Aw, you'll get used to me!" Roy cheerfully stated.

"Why does it have to be you who comes with me to the doctor's? Why can't Al just come with me like usual?" Ed pouted.

"Because since you are the older brother, Al listens to you most of the time if you tell him not to tell the doctor anything you may leave out," Roy replied, while chuckling and ruffling Ed's hair.

"It's not fair, why do you know me so well?" Ed whined.

"Well it is a father's job to know mostly everything about his children, and that includes how they behave at certain, if not all, places," Roy replied smugly.

"Fine, you win, let's go already," Ed sighed.

"Ready when you are," Roy said. With that they left for the hospital and Roy made Ed tell the doctor exactly what happened, leaving out any parts that didn't have to do with Ed getting injured.

**Please review and please no flames since this is only my second fanfic. **


End file.
